Big Time Crush
The trio goes to a Big Time Rush ''concert only to find something...strange... Plot Clancy: Come on Tennyson! Show me your style! Silverock: Well you're an arrogant little beekeeper. Clancy: Silence! Clancy shot bees at Ben but they simply froze upon impact. Silverock: You need to chill, dude. Ben put his (Silverock's) hand on Clancy's face and Clancy completely froze. That is when Gwen, Kevin, and Julie arrived. Gwen: Guess what I got? Ben (detransforming): Some bug spray? Gwen: No. Tickets to the Bellwood Big Time Rush Concert! Ben: Oh no... ''Theme Song Ben, Gwen, and Julie sat in the audience and watched the members of Big Time Rush ''step on stage. Julie and Gwen screeched in joy, annoying Ben. Big Time Rush: ♪ Make it count, play it straight. Don't look bBack, don't hesitate. When you go, '''Big Time'! ♪ James: ♪'' What you want, what you feel. Never-'' ♪ Suddenly, the stage collapsed. It was the work of a cloaked figure, who emerged from the shadows. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan survived, but they were trapped. The crowd ran, panicing. Gwen used her mana to try to help the boys with Julie and Ship, while Ben confronted the cloaked figure. Ben: Who are you? Cloaked Figure: They call me Harper. Ben: What do you want? Harper: I want to destroy all inferior music. Ben: Well, that's a new goal, but it will never work. Harper: Try me. Ben yawned and slapped the Ultimatrix. BenWitch: BenWitch! Perhaps we should go, Gary Jackson and the Wizard's Wand style! Ben shot random green-pinkish mana lasers at Harper. Harper strummed his guitar and the lasers exploded on impact. However, Harper was unharmed. Ben was shocked. Harper strummed his guitar and a sonic blast hit Ben. Ben's Ultimatrix turned yellow. BenWitch: Looks like you gave me a new alien. Ben slapped the Ultimatrix. However, instead of turning into Harper's species, he turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! ''Aw man... Well, it'll have to do. Echo Echo duplicated and screamed at Harper. Harper thrummed his guitar. They were evenly matched. Gwen was busy trying to keep the stadium from falling on the people. Julie watched Ben fight Harper, knowing she could do nothing. But then, Ship formed into battle armor for Julie. Julie/Ship punched Harper, breaking the connection. Harper: Ooof....That's it. Harper began to play a metal-like beat, allowing his guitar to shoot a laser at Julie/Ship and Ben. Echo Echo: Time....to go......ultimate! Ben slapped the Ultimatrix symbol and transformed. Ultimate Echo Echo: ''Ultimate Echo Echo! Ben threw sonic discs at Harper. The loud sonic discs made Harper fall and screech in pain long enough for Julie/Ship to cuff Harper with his own guitar. Ben stopped with the discs, and Harper was enraged. Ben (detransforming): You're going away for a long time. Gwen: A..little...help? Ben: Ohh....right....Silverock! Ben froze the stage in it's position to harm anyone. He then destransformed as Big Time Rush ''exited the wreck. Gwen: You waited til' now to do that? Ben: I was busy. The band went over to thank Ben and Gwen. Kendall: Thanks. We'd like to thank you by giving you a private concert. Julie and Gwen screeched in joy. Meanwhile at Ben's house, Big Time Rush sung for Julie and Gwen while Ben listened in annoyance. Big Time Rush: ♪ ''I've been thinking about you worldwide! Worldwide! Worldwide! ♪ THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power